Ellen
Ellen is a photographer who lives in New Orleans. She also lived in New Orleans for a time. She is a Cambion, or demon/human hybrid, and is the daughter of Arcadius. Short Bio Ellen was born in 1854. She was conceived and given birth too in a mere matter of minutes after her mother was impregnated by Arcadius. She killed her mother during child birth. Ellen lived throughout the ages, aging extremely slowly as she did. She didn't need to attend school as she was born with all the knowledge in the world, this likely being a result of her being a Cambion. Years ago, in the present day, she befriended a young Alaric Saltzman. When she left, he erased his memory of her to "protect him." Personality Ellen can be a tad emotional at times. This is because of everything that she's lost. She's never met her birth mother and she believes everyone in Mystic Falls doesn't respect her or fears her. But when she's calm, she can be very approachable and somewhat friendly. This is especially true when she's around Karis. Appearance Ellen appears as a beautiful African American woman in her twenties. She has long curly dark brown hair. Her eyes usually appear to be hazel colored but turn black when she's using her powers. Powers and Abilities * Immortality - Being a Cambion, Ellen can live for a very long time. She's lived through the ages and resembles a young woman. * Accelerated Aging - Ellen ages faster than everyone else. Just a few minutes after she was born, she grew into her adult form. * Invulnerability - Ellen cannot be hurt by conventional means. She's also invulnerable to disease. * Pyrokinesis - Being a Cambion, Ellen can summon fire through either mental force or will power. * Telepathy - Ellen can read the minds of others and communicate through thought. * Empathy - Ellen can sense the emotions of humans and other supernatural beings. * Telekinesis - Ellen can move and manipulate objects with her mind. This is shown various times through out the story. * Flight - Ellen has the ability to fly. * Super Strength - As a Cambion, Ellen possesses strength beyond that of werewolves or vampires. * Super Speed - Ellen can move faster than either a vampire or a werewolf. * Regeneration - Ellen can rapidly heal her wounds. * Healing - Ellen can heal the wounds of others. * Sedation - Ellen can make people fall asleep. This is usually achieved through a hand wave or by touching their foreheads. * Typhokinesis - Ellen can manipulate smoke to some extant. She usually uses this ability unknowingly. * Memory Manipulation - Ellen can erase or modify the memories of others. * Precognitive Dreaming - Ellen can have visions while she sleeps. This is how she was able to see Karis arriving in New Orleans. * Shapeshifting - Ellen can change her form into other people or animals. She uses this ability to become a bear sometimes. The reason for this being that bears are her favorite animal. Soul of Arcadius Powers: During Season 3, Ellen absorbed the soul of her father Arcadius. This bestowed her with a few powerful abilities that she didn't have before: * Power Bestowal - With this power, Ellen could bestow new abilities to someone. She did this with Sleipnir, giving him new abilities. * Demonic Wings - It was revealed that the cause of Ellen being able to fly was black reptilian wings that had been invisible to her. * Banishing - With this power, Ellen was able to banish Hel back to her domain. * Resurrection - Ellen can bring herself and other beings back to life. Upon being given this ability, Ellen unleashed a weave of resurrection energy. This is shown when she resurrects a number of supernatural deities who had been trapped in the other world, including Sleipnir. Weaknesses * Blessed Blade - A blade that has been blessed with good magic can fatally wound or kill Ellen. * Magic - Magic spells and incantations can harm or kill her. * Sable - Her brother could very well kill her. Children of Cade Season 1 Children of Cade Season 2 Children of Cade Season 3 Street Magicians Season 1 Ellen appears as a member of the Street Magicians, a team of supernatural people recruited by John Constantine to help him fight against Klarion the Witch Boy, who is trying to rise to power. Street Magicians Season 2 Street Magicians Season 3 Street Magicians Season 4 Trivia * A Cambion, in traditional folklore, is a hybrid born from an incubus and a human. * The name Ellen is of Old English origin. It ironically means "bright, shining light." * She also appears as a main character in the multi crossover series Street Magicians. * She is portrayed by Zendaya Coleman. Category:Characters Category:LGBT Category:Terrans